The Exchange Of Favors
by Kitty Chandelle
Summary: "Porque, pedir um favor ao jovem de cabelos bicolores só poderia acabar assim..."


**_N.A: Beyblade não me pertence... Uma triste verdade._**

**__**

**_"Afinal, pedir um favor a Kai Hiwatari só poderia acabar assim..."_**

_**Sobre amigos, beijos e troca de favores...**_

A xícara de café parou a meio caminho de sua boca enquanto ele escutava completamente pasmo a proposta indecente que Hilary lhe fazia. Agora ela o fitava com olhos pidões como se coisas como aquela fossem completamente comuns, tornando a situação ainda mais absurda.

-Está brincando, não é?-Ele pousou a xícara na mesa antes que a derrubasse. –Porque eu?

-Ah, não encare isso como algum tipo de castigo Kai. –Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, como fazia quando brigava com Tyson. -Estou te pedindo por que você é meu amigo, e eu estou ficando meio desesperada... –Acrescentou em um tom baixo. –Não me leve a mal, é só uma troca de favores. Nada demais!

-Hn. –O Hiwatari se levantou, desistindo de tomar seu café da manhã perto daquela maluca. -Essa sua "troca de favores" só parece beneficiar o seu lado.

Hilary passou a mão pelos cabelos e soltou o ar ruidosamente, levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa ficando frente a frente com Kai.

-Escute Kai, me beije, é só o que eu te peço! Depois disso prometo nunca mais ficar tagarelando quando você estiver treinando ou em qualquer outra situação em que você estiver presente. -Os olhos vermelhos encararam os violetas com intensidade e Kai teve certeza que a garota tinha pirado de vez.

O rapaz colocou suas coisas na pia da cozinha e tentou encerrar o assunto:

-Eu não vou beijar você Hilary!-Ele demorou um pouco mais arrumando as coisas na pia, para ter certeza do que ia dizer. -Além disse você é minha amiga, porque eu faria isso?

-E porque não? Não há nada de errado! Eu não vou Me transformar em uma daquelas fangilrs malucas, só estou te pedindo um favor.

Kai encostou-se na pia e cruzou os braços, olhando diretamente para a morena.

-Me diz, pra que mesmo você quer que eu te beije?-Ele disse seriamente.

-Er... É uma história longa e chata, eu simplesmente a resumi!-Kai a encarou desacreditado e ela desistiu por fim.

-Tenho tempo.

-Não vai fazer se eu não contar?

Ele resmungou e a fitou como se dissesse: "O que você acha?".

Hilary bufou irritada.

-Maravilha... -Ela se sentou ao lado dele, no chão mesmo, fitando um ponto qualquer entre as pernas das cadeiras. -Por onde quer que eu comece?

-Pelo começo, por onde mais?

A morena soltou um suspiro longo, controlando-se para não saltar no pescoço do Hiwatari e enforcá-lo com o próprio cachecol, apoiou o queixo sobre os braços e ponderou sobre qual seria a melhor forma de contar a ele.

_Cara, ele consegue ser mais irritante que o Tyson..._

-Só prometa que não vai ficar bravo comigo ou me olhar estranho pelo resto do dia.

-Certo.

-Ok. -Ela respirou profundamente e soltou. –Minhas amigas vão dar uma festa esta noite e pela primeira vez em todos esses anos eu fui convidada. –Ela encostou a cabeça no armário, encarando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

-E então... Quer mesmo que eu acredite que uma droga de uma festa é motivo suficiente para que você chegue aqui e queira abusar de mim?

-Não quero abusar de você, de onde tirou isso?

Ele ruborizou e se mexeu incomodado, olhando na direção oposta.

-Não é normal você entrar aqui no dojo e me apresentar uma proposta dessas!-Ele a fitou pelo canto dos olhos. -A não ser que tenha outro motivo.

Os olhos violetas a fitaram longamente e Hilary teve certeza que ele a lia como um livro aberto.

-OK! Existe outro motivo, está tão na cara assim?

Ele sorriu levemente com sua vitória. Irritada e sem outra opção, a morena continuou a contar:

-Elas anunciaram a tal da festa a umas duas semanas, espalhando cartazes e folhetos por toda a escola. O problema é que até ontem eu não tinha um par... –Ela cerrou os olhos com um ar sonhador. –Até ontem... Haku-kun só me convidou hoje cedo.

Ele não gostou nada daquilo: Do fechar de olhos sonhadores, da pausa antes de falar do idiota e muito menos do sufixo "kun" colocado no fim do nome. Era simplesmente o cúmulo, agora ele não faria mesmo o que ela lhe pedira.

-Esqueça, quer que eu te beije mesmo você estando com outro cara? –A expressão dele era de incredulidade. –Sem chance.

-Não é "outro cara", é meu par!

-E por isso mesmo você não precisa necessariamente beijar o seu par, _kuso!_-Ele se desencostou da pia sem encará-la, fazendo menção de sair da cozinha. -Eu até cogitei te ajudar, mas agora...

Ela se levantou e segurou a ponta do cachecol que flutuava atrás dele, fazendo-o frear.

-Você não está entendendo... Haku é pelo menos dois anos mais velho do que eu, disse que me achou legal, não quero dar uma de idiota e... -Ela afastou a mão e cruzou os braços, envergonhada. -"E ter que dizer a ele que nunca estive com ninguém."

Um clima tenso se instalou na cozinha e Kai virou-se para ela, na tentativa de amenizar a situação quis mudar o foco da conversa.

-Bom... Quando os caras daqui dizem que você ficou antissocial por causa desses seus compromissos na escola você reclama, olha só no que deu. –Ele terminou com um meio sorriso, mas a garota continuou estática, fitando os próprios pés.

Ray entrou na cozinha, ainda sonolento ignorando completamente a cena que ali se desenrolava, abriu a geladeira em busca da garrafa de leite e alcançou-a com a mão, para depois abrir a tampa e fazer menção de tomar um gole diretamente no gargalo.

E então ele notou.

-_Ohayo_ Hil e Kai!- Ele saudou, escondendo a garrafa atrás das costas, o capitão olhou para ele. -P-pois é não consegui mais dormir o Tyson não para de roncar, está me deixando maluco e... Ei Hil ta chorando?

Ela passou o braço rapidamente pelo rosto e sorriu.

-_L-lie_... -A morena recolheu sua mochila que havia ficado perto do armário. -Eu já vou indo.

-Hilary... -Kai esticou o braço para pará-la, mas a morena foi mais rápida esquivando-se do toque.

-Me esquece.

A garota saiu rapidamente do cômodo, deixando os dois rapazes confusos na cozinha. Um silêncio instalou-se entre eles, exceto pelo barulho que a garganta de Ray fazia ao beber o leite diretamente da garrafa. Kai revirou os olhos.

-Será que você poderia parar com essa nojeira? Não é só você que bebe a porcaria do leite!

-Sei... Não pense que eu não vi você fazendo isso hoje de manhã. -O capitão apenas resmungou em resposta. –E então?

-Então o que?

-Sei lá, acabo de escutar você dizer uma asneira, calma não me olhe assim! Então, algo bastante ruim para a Hilary... Não vai atrás dela?-Ray limpou a boca com o braço e colocou a garrafa de volta no lugar, buscando outra coisa apetitosa na geladeira.

-Por que eu iria?

-Porque eu sempre faço isso quando brigo com a Mariah!

O capitão não pareceu muito convencido.

-E...

-Porque gosta dela, simples assim!-Ele sorriu, pensando na resposta perfeita. –E também porque ela pode ir atrás do cara de quem lhe falou e... -Ray tirou a cabeça da geladeira. -Kai?

Ele havia evaporado.

Hilary avançava a passos rápidos pela multidão, eventualmente esbarrando em alguém ou tropeçando em alguma irregularidade da calçada. Puxou a blusa contra o corpo sentindo um frio cortante e começou a murmurar:

-Droga... Ele não deixa de estar certo, será que eu não podia ser uma porcaria de garota normal e me preocupar somente com o próximo cara que eu iria beijar ou... -A fala foi cortada por um soluço que fez seu corpo estremecer. -Ou se meu cabelo vai ficar perfeito pela manhã... Que roupa eu vou usar para impressionar as minhas amigas?

Depois de mais um soluço a garota se aborreceu e cobriu a cabeça com o capuz da blusa, afinal ninguém precisava saber que ela estava chorando.

-"Mas eu tinha que ser a droga da garota anormal que só conhece garotos, que não consegue se dar bem com as garotas e nem domar o próprio cabelo pela manhã, não é?_Kuso!_"-Ela piscou com mais força.-"Kai devia ser a última pessoa para eu cogitar pedir um favor... "

Estava imersa em pensamentos quando sentiu ser bruscamente puxada para trás, pela mochila. Preparou a garganta para o mais agudo grito que já dera quando deu de cara com um rosto familiar:

-Kai?

-Hn... -Ele puxou o capuz dela para baixo, deixando os fios castanhos expostos e ainda mais arrepiados. - Nunca mais coloque a porcaria do capuz. –Hilary o encarou sem entender. -Devo ter te confundido com umas sete pessoas lá atrás.

As bochechas dele, mesmo com os habituais triângulos azuis, estavam levemente rosadas. Hilary compôs-se do choque inicial e desvencilhou-se dele irritada.

-Me larga! Eu vou voltar para casa. -Ela continuou a caminhar, cortando caminho pelo parque e tentando ignorar o som de passos que a seguiam. -Será que você não consegue me deixar em paz?

-E aquela maluquice toda sobre me beijar? Posso resolver os seus problemas e aceito sua troca!

-Se é maluquice porque está insistindo nela?-Hilary apertou as alças da mochila. –Não é mais necessário, tenho certeza que Haku-kun pode lidar com isso.

Uma onda de raiva passou pelo corpo do Hiwatari.

-PARE DE CHAMÁ-LO ASSIM MERDA!-Ele explodiu, mas nem assim a garota lhe deu atenção. –Sou seu amigo, você vai prefeir agarrar um estranho do que pedir um favor a mim?-Kai apressou o passo até alcançá-la e andar ao seu lado. -Acha que aquele... Aquele _baka_ te trataria melhor do que eu? Que te faria sentir melhor do que eu faria? Acha que ele te beijaria melhor do que eu?

Ela corou e fitou o lado oposto, constrangida com o que ele dissera, acrescentando com certo rancor:

-Posso até não saber Kai... Mas tenho certeza que Haku-kun não diria que "eu sou anitissocial" quando eu dissesse "nunca estive com ninguém", não é...? -Ela deixou a frase no ar e não parou de andar, deixando um chocado Hiwatari para trás.

Ele ficou em silêncio, encarando as costas da morena que avançava lentamente. Escutou uma vozinha em sua cabeça –que estranhamente, parecia com a de Ray quando estava tirando uma com a cara dele- dizendo algo como: "Pois é cara, ela te pegou agora!" e uma série de risos irritantes.

A língua enrolou brevemente e o japonês misturou-se com o russo, fazendo com que seu sotaque saísse carregado:

-_Hn, g-g' omen Hil-chan... _-Ele pigarreou e tentou tomar o controle da situação novamente, ou pelo menos da língua que falava. Hilary virou-se pare ele devido ao "barulho estranho" que ele fizera. -Eu disse... Hn, quero dizer.._. _Acho que exagerei um pouco.

-Um pouco?

-Não force a barra caramba!

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, irredutível. Depois de alguns segundos deu as costas novamente, deixando-o ali. Kai irritou-se e caminhou atrás dela, puxando-a de volta pela mochila novamente e dessa vez conseguiu fazê-la gritar.

-VOCÊ É _BAKA_ OU O QUE? PARA DE FAZER ISSO!

-Eu te beijo aqui e agora Hilary. Esqueça o acordo, eu realmente não quero nada em troca. -Ele a puxou pela cintura. -Só não quero que outro _baka_ faça isso por mim.

Ela piscou duas vezes, sentindo o rosto corar como um tomate.

-Erm... Por quê?

-AH! EU NÃO SEIMas o tal do Haku não vai te beijar nem ferrando! Nem passando por cima do meu cadáver!

Os dois coraram.

-Você é estranho.

-Vou encarar como um elogio.

-É um elogio, eu também sou estranha não é?

-Bastante... E pessoas estranhas geralmente acabam assim, não é?-Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não sei. -Ele abaixou-se um pouco para encostar a testa na dela que instintivamente se encolheu. -Mas eu tenho a impressão que vou descobrir.

Ele arfou, fitando os lábios dela.

-Sabe, se não calar a boca não vamos sair daqui... E vá por mim, eu quero muito fazer isso agora. -Ela riu com a impaciência do rapaz.

-Espera... Deixa eu testar uma coisa... –Hilary esticou-se até tocar de leve os lábios dele, num selinho inocente. -Puxa, isso deve ser muito legal...

-Você não faz idéia.

-Mas eu não sei se... Hn...-Ela deixou a frase morrer, antes de perguntar. -Você quer mesmo fazer isso?–Kai revirou os olhos impaciente e encostou os lábios nos dela.

-Se eu não quisesse... Você realmente acha que eu estaria aqui? -Silêncio. -Posso?

-Quando quiser...

Ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, causando um arrepio devido à grande diferença de temperatura e os pressionou de leve, trazendo a morena ainda mais para perto. Talvez ele quisesse fazer o melhor possível –ou estava fazendo- para deixar a sua marca na vida da garota, mas quando aprofundou o beijo viu que seria exatamente o contrário.

_As mãos dela em torno do seu pescoço num carinho suave, sob o cachecol..._

_Os círculos que ele fazia com o polegar na linha da cintura dela..._

_Uma sinfonia de corações disparados..._

Ela riu, separando-se dele e mantendo as testas encostadas.

-_Gomen._-Mas o sorriso continuou.-Acho que não devia ter rido.

-Tudo bem. -Os olhos violetas fixaram-se nos dela e ele hesitou por um instante, uma insegurança incomum tomando conta. -E...?

-Ah! Foi legal, o que você acha?-Ela mantinha aquele sorriso bobo no rosto e as bochechas rosadas. -Você ta vermelho. –Ela mordeu o lábio em divertimento.

Kai resmungou qualquer coisa antes de se afastar e enfiar uma das mãos no bolso e, curiosamente, manter a mão livre firme na cintura dela. Hilary não chiou, encostou-se nele e permitiu que andassem pelo parque como um casal.

-Hn... Eu gosto que você seja estranha. -Ele murmurou.

-O que?-Hilary olhou para o rapaz, mas ele continuava concentrado em algo a frente. -Não vou dizer que ser estranha não tenha suas vantagens, mas na maioria das vezes... Acho que não é muito legal.

-Se você não fosse estranha não teria me feito uma proposta maluca dessas...

-E se você não fosse maluco não teria aceitado. -Ela fez um bico imenso e olhou para frente. -Se arrependeu não é?

-"_Lie..."_-Murmurou. -Quero saber se ainda vai à festa com o tal do "Haku-kun". –Ele não pode disfarçar a antipatia pelo nome em sua voz. –Por que se for, eu vou querer sim algo em troca desse beijo.

-Mas... –Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, estupefata. -Espera, você disse que não queria nada!

-Se você for sozinha eu realmente não quero... –Ele ponderou por um instante e voltou atrás. –Não. É claro que eu quero afinal isso é uma troca de favores não é?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você é um aproveitador isso sim. –Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, sentindo um olhar sobre si. -Quer parar?

-Quero saber se vai me responder: Vai ou não sair com o _baka_?

A morena levantou a cabeça, jogando os fios castanhos e curtos para trás num movimento único, encantando seu acompanhante sem querer. Fez uma cara de desagrado enquanto o fitava e finalmente soltou:

-E o que eu ganharia com isso Hiwatari?-A voz saíra divertida, mas ele não hesitou.

-É uma troca de favores Tachibana. -Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a. - Só que eu vou propor dessa vez.

-Mas eu ainda nem cumpri o que prometi...

Eles pararam quando Kai a segurou pela mochila e deu um puxão para trás, fazendo-a voltar alguns passos e arrancando outro grito de reclamação da garota. Ela ficou em silêncio quando encarou a face séria do rapaz.

-Que foi?-Ela piscou sentindo as bochechas formigarem.

-Não quero que você cumpra.

A morena piscou os olhos escarlates em confusão.

-Pirou é?-Ela não se conteve. -Acho que a coisa que você mais preza nesse mundo é o silêncio! Não faça isso, não deixe esse dia ficar mais estranho do que já está sendo!-Ela arregalou os olhos quando Kai simplesmente sorriu. –Acho que você pirou de vez...

Quando Hilary terminou, ele propôs:

-Escute, quero que voc esqueça o tal do "Haku-_baka_" e a sua parte do acordo... -Ele analisou o rosto dela lentamente, rindo internamente da confusão que ela expressava. –E quero que você não compartilhe esses beijos com qualquer outro_ baka._–Ele balançou a cabeça corrigindo-se, numa frustrada tentativa de tornar aquilo mais romântico. –Hn... O que eu quero dizer, bom...Eu quero que seus beijos sejam meus...

Ela ficou séria, a palavra certa seria assustada ou embasbacada, processando tudo aquilo que ele havia dito e tentando acalmar as batidas do coração. Aquilo não era para acontecer...

_Ou já havia acontecido faz tempo,_

_E talvez essa seria a razão dela ficar tagarelando durante os treinos solitários dele..._

_A razão de ele ser a sua primeira opção para o primeiro beijo..._

_Ou até a razão do coração ficar tão apertado quando Haku a convidou..._

_Droga! Ela era mais uma baka apaixonada!_

Ela tomou fôlego, voltando ao mundo real. Um meio sorriso brincou em seus lábios, assim como nos dele.

-Acho que podemos negociar Hiwatari... -Ela riu quando o rapaz a puxou pela cintura novamente. -Acho que você pode dar meu segundo beijo.

-Eu não peço permissão. -Ele encostou os lábios nos dela, provocando-a. - Geralmente eu consigo o que quero sem pedir.

Ela revirou os olhos e soltou um riso baixo.

-Então eu vou fingir que esqueci o que você disse lá atrás.

-Finja mesmo. Foi só da primeira vez, por educação. -Ele roubou um selinho dela mantendo o rosto bastante próximo e fazendo suas respirações se chocarem, avançou uns centímetros antes de se afastar rapidamente, como se houvesse lembrado de algo.-Olha Hilary, você sabe que eu não sou exatamente o principe encantado não é?

-E você sabe que eu não faço o tipo "donzela em perigo"...-Uma veia pulsante saltou em sua testa quando ele se afastou novamente para falar.

-Claro que eu sei, além do mais...

Seu discurso foi interrompido pela morena irritadiça:

-Calado Hiwatari! -Ele piscou algumas vezes. -Nunca pensei que diria isso algum dia... Você geralmente é tão quieto que...

-Ok, entendi. Muito engraçado... -Ele revirou os olhos, irônico. -Só mais uma coisa Hilary.

-Hum?-Os olhos estavam semicerrados, fitando-o de forma intensa. O rapaz prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir.

-Não quero saber de você pedindo favores a qualquer outro cara, a não ser eu. -Ela fechou os olhos e concordou em silêncio. -Principalmente se estiver relacionado a amigos, beijos e essas suas trocas malucas.

Ela riu em resposta, deixando que a mochila escorregasse de seus ombros para o chão e selou seus lábios aos dele.

_Afinal, pedir um favor a Kai Hiwatari não fora tão ruim assim..._

_****_

_**Fim**_

_****_

_**Yo!**_

_**Essa é minha primeira fanfic postada aqui, não se assustem ela também foi postada no Nyah...**_

_**Espero que apreciem.**_

_**Ja ne^^/**_

_**Kitty Chandelle***_


End file.
